Magical Longterms Top 10 Best/Worst Moves!
Top 10 WORST Decisions Made By HouseGuests * (Season 1) Number 10: Accidental Nomination - During Week 5, Emerald won HOH and accidentally nominated Adam because he didn't know who he was. She would of been upset because her intended target wouldn't have been sent out the door. But luckily for her, Adam won the veto competition which relieved Emerald and she was able to get her target out during the process. * (Season 1) Number 9: Karma Has Its Way Back - After Adam got Haley out with his sole vote the week before his eviction. Alyssa won the HOH competition which was the worst case scenario for him. She decided to nominate him and got her alliance to target him in the weeks veto competition. This then ended his game when he was evicted for getting Haley out the previous week and also being a threat to win. * (Season 1) Number 8: Nominating The Inactives - During Week 11, Alyssa won both HOH and POV and decided to target Emerald with Large being nominated beside her. What Alyssa didn't know was that Large was on the edge of walking and decided to walk which spared her target, Emerald. This changed the tide of the game as Emerald won the game by a vote of 6-5 against Alyssa herself. * (Season 1) Number 7: Going Mad - Bob became a target of Alyssa, Killed and Quag after Killed won his first HOH competition. Killed was surprised when Bob nominated him for eviction and decided to allign with Alyssa to get him out. All three of them decided to target Bob in the following POV competition. This led to Bob being evicted by a vote of 4-0. * (Season 1) Number 6: Disgusting Your Alliance - Alyssa was quick when she flipped on her alliance. She decided to flip on Caity first by using Killed's HOH to get her out, than got Woah out during the same week. She then attempted to try to get Emerald but was saved when Large walked. This really disgusted her alliance and none of them voted for her to win which cost her the win. * (Season 1) Number 5: Listening to Bob & Alyssa - During Week 8, Killed decided to follow through with Bob and Alyssa's plan with both plans being different. Bob decided to throw Killed under the bus when he won the veto and still decided to follow through with Alyssa's plan which was to get her own alliance out. This ultimately came to bite both Bob and Killed in the butt when they were both evicted soon after. * (Season 1) Number 4: Keeping The Pawn - Rob, Pretty, Quag and Handol made big mistakes when voting to keep the pawn, Killed as all of them were evicted next to him at some point of the game. But Killed turned out to be a lot more threatening than these 4 and was evicted in 4th Place while having survived 8 evictions. * (Season 1) Number 3: Trust Issues - Pretty thought that she could trust her alliance but what she didn't know was that they were all turning against her. Haley was in a different alliance and got Pretty out on her HOH reign making Pretty regret who she worked with. * (Season 1) Number 2: Evicting Alliance Members - Fresh was safe during the final 4 and had the final say of who to evict. Fresh decided to evict alliance member Killed over Alyssa which hurt her game as Killed would of taken her to the final 2. * (Season 1) Number 1: Last Plead Speech - Haley had a last ditch fighting effort to save herself and was determined to throw the HoH, Adam, under the bus during her eviction speech. Although this gave her 4 votes, 4 people still voted against her which eliminated her when Adam got the pleasure to send her out the door in a tie vote. Top 10 Best Decisions Made By HouseGuests * * * * * * * * * * (Season 1) Number 1: Evicting The Floater Over The Mastermind - Emerald had just won against Alyssa in the final HOH competition and had a choice to evict either Alyssa, the mastermind or Fresh, the floater. Emerald decided to evict Fresh as she wanted to lose to a good player over a bad one. This was a good decision as Emerald would of lost had she taken Fresh to the final 2. Category:Miscellaneous